


Valentine's Day is Consumerist Bullshit; Alternatively, the First "I Love You"

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Martino doesn't like Valentine's Day, Nico does, Smut, a bit late, but loving smut, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Luca,” Gio said softly yet still mockingly. “Valentine’s Day is so stupid.”“Consumerist bullshit,” Martino agreed, nodding.Nico looked at Martino, previously unaware of his dismissive attitude towards the holiday. “You don’t like Valentine’s Day?”Martino turned his head towards him, eyes locking. “Not really? Why go out and spend too much money on roses that are just going to die or chocolate that won’t even last that long when you could just be having a nice night in?”





	Valentine's Day is Consumerist Bullshit; Alternatively, the First "I Love You"

The boys, Nico included, were chilling in the windowsill in the stairwell, Martino leaning against Nico’s chest. Luchino was carefully folding a piece of paper to make a fortune teller while Elia watched in confused fascination. Gio was alternatively reading a book and pushing Martino’s legs from his lap.

“Marti, stop,” he said with no heat, looking up from his page.

“Why?”

“Because whenever you rest your legs in my lap when we’re sat here, I lose feeling in my feet.” He pushed Martino’s legs off again. “It’s the weird angle of these seats.”

“It’s because these aren’t seats,” Nico said, looking over. “It’s a window.”

“Sì,” Gio agreed. “And they make my feet go numb if you have your legs on me.”

Martino sighed and sat up straighter, letting his legs fall to the side, leaning now against the window. Nico took his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. 

“Gahhh.” Elia shook his head. “You’ve always got to be touching in some way, don’t you?”

Nico raised his eyebrows in a smirk. “Of course. It shows strength.”

“Strength?” Gio asked, placing his bookmore in his book once more. He’d gotten it from Nico, who’d almost had a stroke when he’d seen that Gio doggy eared the pages. “How does it show strength?”

“We are always going to be here, to be who we are,” Martino said, smiling softly. “No matter how many times we get beaten down, no matter how many insults are thrown at us, we will always be us.”

There was a moment of silence as the other boys took this in, and Elai nodded, impressed.

“Okay. That’s pretty cool.”

Luca sighed dejectedly, holding up his misshapen fortune teller. “I think I fucked it up.”

Nico laughed. “Why are you making one, anyway?”

“Because I heard Silvia say that she liked them,” he grumbled, pulling another piece of paper from his bag. “I… kind of wanted to give it to her for Valentine’s Day.”

Nico smiled, but was unprepared for the derisive snorts that came from Gio and Martino.

“Luca,” Gio said softly yet still mockingly. “Valentine’s Day is so stupid.”

“Consumerist bullshit,” Martino agreed, nodding.

Nico looked at Martino, previously unaware of his dismissive attitude towards the holiday. “You don’t like Valentine’s Day?”

Martino turned his head towards him, eyes locking. “Not really? Why go out and spend too much money on roses that are just going to die or chocolate that won’t even last that long when you could just be having a nice night in?”

“And,” Gio continued, as if they had the same mind, “why do you even need to do something? If you love someone, why do you need to go out of your way to prove it? They should know already, right?”

“And the thought that you somehow don’t love whoever you’re with if you don’t get them a gift is so stupid!” Martino shook his head. “You shouldn’t need to prove how much you love someone on one day a year. You should show them all year, every day.”

Nico looked slightly impressed. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

The bell rang and the boys all looked up.

“Time to go to class, I suppose,” Luca sighed, putting yet another crumpled fortune teller in his bag. “See you later.”

Gio and Elia started up the stairs together, looking back to Nico and Martino. Nico pulled Martino close, kissing him softly as people started to flood the stairs. Elia rolled his eyes and smiled and Gio shook his head lovingly. Martino wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders, melting into the kiss.

“Maaartiiiii,” Elia complained. “We’re going to be late!”

Marti flipped him off, not breaking the kiss. Gio laughed into his hand, shaking his head again.

Nico broke off with a smile, pecking him on the lips once more before stepping onto the next step down. “I’m still buying you chocolate.”

“With caramel?” Martino asked, still holding Nico’s hand.

“With caramel,” Nico agreed, chuckling to himself. “And I absolutely love Valentine’s Day.”

Martino’s eyes went wide and a blush spread across his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

Nico shook his head, saying it was okay. “Chocolates, good wine, a good meal-”

“Please let me cook,” Martino interrupted.

Nico laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Sì, you can cook.”

“Oh, thank God,” Martino sighed, smiling.

“A good meal, and a night in watching a good film.”

Martino stepped down onto the step next to him and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Nico’s thin waist, pulling him close again. Gio and Elia groaned, annoyed but not really. The stairs were growing deserted once more.

“MAaAarTiiiIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Elia repeated. “We’ll be late! We are late!”

“Okay, okay!” Martino said, pulling away from Nico. “I’ll see you later.”

Nico smiled and pulled him in for one last kiss. “See you later.”

 

*

 

Gio laughed as Martino almost collapsed into his chair in class. What an embarrassment! Shitting on Valentine’s Day when your boyfriend loves the holiday? Martino felt like he was going to melt through the floor. Oh, God, why did Luchino need to open his big mouth about Silvia?

“Bro, chill,” Elia said, patting him on the back. “You’ll be fine.”

“But… I hate this holiday!” Martino exclaimed. “It’s tomorrow, and I didn’t even think that maybe Nico liked it, because I hate it so much!” He sighed, burying his face in his folded arms. “I am so dead. I didn’t even get him anything.”

“It doesn’t sound like he’s expecting anything,” Gio said, pulling out his homework. “Just a night in with you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have anything. If it’s at his, we’re fine, but I don’t know if his parents are at home, and if it’s at mine, where I know my mother is going to be, we’re completely out of everything.”

“What do you mean?” Elia asked. “How can you be out of everything? You have no food? No money to order food?”

“We have food,” Martino mumbled. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Condoms,” Gio said, smirking. “You don’t have condoms.”

“No!” Martino raised his arms in frustration. “I don’t!” He watched as their teacher started to call roll. “Here.” He looked back to Elia and Gio. “What do I do? I haven’t gotten him any chocolates, I am not buying a rose, I hate this stupid fucking holiday. I’ve run out of condoms, we’re running low on-” He blushed, looking between both boys. “Well, we’re out of everything.”

“Running low on what?” Elia whispered, leaning forward. “Come on, we’re all friends here.”

Martino shook his head. “No, I’m not saying.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Guys, what should I do?”

“Just be honest with him,” Gio said. “Tell him you don’t know what to do in a situation like this because you’ve never been in a situation like this.”

Elia nodded. “It’s not like you’re contractually bound to get him a present.”

“But what if he thinks I don’t like him anymore?” Martino placed his head down on his desk, sighing again. “What if he thinks bad of me?”

“Marti, Marti,” Elia whispered. “What happened to all that talk of Valentine’s Day not proving anything? Huh?”

“Fuck off, Elia, you’re not in a relationship,” Martino snapped, not entirely unkindly. “And you’re not in a relationship with someone who actually likes Valentine’s Day.”

 

*

 

Martino was walking home when he noticed that the store he always walked passed but never really took any notice of was selling Valentine’s Day teddy bears. Frowning, hating the whole concept of the day, Martino walked inside and looked around. They were all dumb, bears holding hearts or balloons or fake roses. “Be my Valentine!” was festooned across most of them. He grimaced, glancing at all the stupid plush toys, when one caught his eye. It must have been left over from Halloween, because there is no way it could be a Valentine’s Day gift. The little bear had a cape and fangs, dressed like Dracula.

Smiling, he picked it up and looked at it, tracing the bears ear with a soft touch. He gazed around until he found a tiny balloon, small enough to be tucked into the crook of the little bear’s arm, that said “Happy Valentine’s Day”.

 

*

 

Nico had invited him to stay the night at his parent’s apartment. They, apparently, were spending the night at a fancy hotel, just the two of them.

“You’re going out?” Mamma Rametta asked, watching him pack an overnight bag.

“Sì, mamma,” Martino said. “I’m going to Nico’s for the night.”

“Marti, it’s a school night,” she reminded him.

“Sì, mamma, sì, but…” He sighed, coming to sit next to her. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

She nodded. “And Nico wants to do something?”

He nodded. “And Nico wants to do something.”

“Do you know what?”

“No, mamma.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “Have fun.”

 

*

 

Martino was sweating buckets by the time he’d gotten to Nico’s house. This was not the first time that he’d spent the night. This wasn’t even the first time he’d spent the night alone at Nico’s house. So why was he so nervous? He loved having sex with Nico, and it was bound to happen. He loved spending time together, watching movies, hearing Nico tell him all the behind the scenes, surprising facts. He just loved being with Nico, so why was it that he wanted to be anywhere else right now? Why didn’t he want to be there?

He stood in front of Nico’s door for a good five minutes before he actually knocked. Nico answered the door with a smile, letting Martino in before kissing him softly. He followed Nico into the living room, his palms sweaty, holding the gift bag with the bear and the balloon in it close to his side.

“So,” Nico said, motioning for him to sit down. “How was your day?”

“I hate Valentine’s Day!” Martino blurted out, dropping the bag and covering his face. “I’m so sorry, but I just… can’t.”

“Hey, hey.” Nico wrapped his arms around Martino and pulled him close. “It’s okay. You don’t have to like it.”

“No, it’s just… you love it and I said all those stupid things in front of you and my dad left my mum the first time on Valentine’s Day and he never even bought her anything the years before and she always gets so sad and it makes the whole house feel like it’s drowning and I can’t breathe when I’m there.” He was starting to cry, his breathes coming in short, uneven puffs. “I can’t think about anything other than how sad my house is and how sad my mum is and how all we do is sit in silence and I can’t breathe.”

“Marti, Marti,” Nico said, sitting them both up straighter and pulling his hands from his face. “Marti, look at me.”

“I c-can’t think, I can-n’t breathe.”

Nico stood, rushing into the kitchen and pulling open a drawer, grabbing a paper bag. When he sat back down next to Martino, who had curled up on himself, he held the bag in front of Martino’s face and helped him breathe, calm his nerves.

“You’re having a panic attack,” Nico said softly, rubbing his back. When Martino’s chest had stopped heaving, he pulled the taller boy back into his arms and held him, letting him melt into the embrace. “Marti, you’re okay here. You’re fine.”

Martino nodded his head, eyes closed. He and Nico slumped back against the sofa, laying in each other’s embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Martino whispered some time later. The sun had gone down and they had stayed like that in silence for a while. 

“Marti, it’s fine,” Nico whispered back, kissing the crown of his head. “You having a panic attack is nothing compared to-”

“No.” Martino pushed himself up and stared Nico down. “Don’t you dare. Sì, you’ve had bad moments, but we don’t compare. We don’t look back and do that, we move forward, knowing that we’re there for each other and that’s we’re okay. Okay?”

Nico, knowing that he was going to get this reaction, smirked. “Okay.”

“You said all that to get me to shut up about my own stuff, huh?”

“In a nicer way, sì.” Nico chuckled as Martino flopped back down on him. “We can both talk about stuff that happens like this, okay? And I never wanted to make you feel pressured into doing anything special on Valentine’s Day. It’s a stupid holiday.”

“Not for you.” Martino sat up again, pulling the gift bag towards him. “I got you something.”

Nico sat up, too, and accepted the gift. “You didn’t need to.”

“I wanted to.”

Nico looked into the bag and pulled out he bear holding the balloon on a plastic stick and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Martino’s cheek. “Our first kiss.”

Martino nodded, blushing slightly.

“Okay, my turn.” He leaned away and pulled a wrapped gift from under the sofa, handing it to Martino gently.

Martino, not wanted to rip the paper, softly pulled the tape up and slid the gift out. He smiled and looked up at Nico. “This is really expensive.” It was Martino’s favourite kind of chocolate, with caramel and hazelnuts.

“The best for the best,” Nico sang quietly, leaning into the kiss him once more.

Martino placed the chocolate on the coffee table, leaning into the kiss and pushing them both back down again. Nico wrapped his arms around Martino’s waist, pulling him close. Nico shivered, as he always does, when he felt Martino’s tongue lick into his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, languidly kissing, not pushing for anything more. Martino only pulled away when his stomach rumbled.

“Can we order something in?” he asked. “I don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

“Sushi?”

“Sushi.” Martino smiled. “Will you propose to me again?”

“Will you say yes this time?”

“Well, I will tomorrow. A Valentine’s Day engagement is cliche.”

“Okay,” Nico laughed, kissing Martino again. “Well, let’s go order sushi.”

 

*

 

After their meal, which did include plenty of octopus, Martino and Nico were spread out on the floor, chatting and laughing, completely ignoring the movie playing quietly in the background.

“So then,” Martino was saying, laughing, “Luca accidentally poked Gio in the eye, which caused him to drop the pan he was holding, but he dropped it on Elia’s head!”

Clutching his stomach, Nico laughed harder than he had in a while. “How do you accidentally poke someone in the eye?”

Martino lifted his hands in defeat. “I have no idea!”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Nico reached over and took Martino’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“I know you don’t like Valentine’s Day cliches,” he started, “but… I love you.” It was the first time either of them had said it, at least out loud. “Martino?”

“I love you, too, Nico.”

Nico rolled over onto his side, facing Martino. Martino mirrored him, their hands still laced together, and they both took each other in, their faces, their eyes. They studied each other as if it were the first time they had ever seen one another, the colour of their hair, the freckles on Martino’s face, the curve of Nico’s lips.

Their kiss was like their first, hungry and giddy and still somehow shy. Martino cupped his hands on Nico’s jaw and Nico held his waist, rolling them over so he was straddling the taller boy. Impatiently, Nico tugged Martino’s shirt off, dropping down to kiss his chest. He lavished each nipple and kissed each freckle, feeling Martino’s chest rise sharply under his mouth. Martino ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, small moans escaping from his lips now and again. Nico fumbled with Martino’s belt buckle, unbuttoning his jeans as quickly as he could.

“Nico,” Martino sighed, gaining the other’s attention.

“Marti,” Nico replied, moving back up to kiss him again.

Martino pulled at the hem of Nico’s shirt, and it joined Martino’s shortly. They touched and felt each other’s bodies as if they never had before, hands roaming. It wasn’t long before they were both stripped, skin against skin, thighs quivering as they touched. 

“We should move to my room,” Nico whispered against Martino’s neck, not really wanting to move from his current position. 

“No,” Martino said. “Here’s fine, here’s good.”

Nico kissed his jaw, nipping the skin there gently. “All of my stuff is in there.”

“We don’t need it.”

Nico looked up at him, hesitant for the first time in the night. “Marti, we’ve never done that before. We’ve always used a condom.”

“I know.” Martino was nervous now, but in an exciting way. “Please.”

“You know what this means, though.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “I know that neither of us can get pregnant, but that’s… not the only concern.”

“We’re both clean,” Martino said, shifting to lean on his elbows. He looked at Nico deeply. 

“No condoms means no other partners.”

“I know.”

Nico was quiet for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was shy. “How do you know you’ll still love me in a year? In a month, even?”

Martino sat up, Nico still in his lap. The situation could have been hilarious, both of them naked, both of them still very much aroused, but it wasn’t. He took Nico’s hand and placed it over his heart, letting him feel how fast it was beating. 

“I will always love you.” Marti lifted Nico’s other hand and kissed his knuckles, his palm, and the tip of each finger. “I will love you until the day I die.” He lowered Nico’s hands to their laps. “Nico, I have never felt like this before. I have never loved someone this much. What we have, is special. People search for it their whole lives, and I know that some people never find it. I was lucky, and I found it in the first person that I really loved.” He smiled, leaning forward to kiss Nico. “You are the one for me, Niccolò Fares.”

Nico leaned forward and kissed him, hard. They toppled back down onto the carpet, Nico’s hands pinning Martino’s above his head. He moved down to Martino’s neck, kissing and nipping as he went. His hands slowly traced down Martino’s arms, feeling him shiver. 

“Turn over,” he said softly, looking into Martino’s half lidded eyes, noting how dark they had gotten.

Following Nico’s words, Martino rolled onto his front, resting on his elbows once more. Nico kissed his shoulders as Martino hung his head, quivering with anticipation. Nico kissed down his back, making a path along each freckle, licking down his spine, kissing his lower back. He licked down Martino’s cheeks, slowly parting them with his hands. Martino shivered again, his whole body shaking now, as Nico licked into him, stretching him out with his tongue. He spread his legs ever so slightly and arched his ass into Nico’s mouth, moaning quietly. Nico revelled in the sounds that Martino made, adding a finger, then two. They filled him up with such a pride, in himself for pleasing Martino, in Martino for being so open, in both of them for coming so far. This would never have happened with he was with Maddalena, he would have even been able to broach to topic with her, but it had come almost naturally to his and Martino’s relationship. This intimacy, this openness.

“Nicooooo,” Martino moaned, burying his face in his forearms. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.”

Nico pulled away, smiling to himself. He kissed his way back up Martino’s back, slowly turning him over once again. They kissed, sharing their warmth on the hardwood floor, molding their bodies together.

“Marti,” Nico whispered against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Martino whispered back, wrapping his arms tighter around Nico’s shoulders. 

Broad hands traced over soft skin, Nico pulling Martino’s legs up and around his waist, lining himself up and slowly pressing into his lover. The expectation that it would be mind blowing without a condom wasn’t exactly met. The heat and the tight pressure was the same, exactly the same; the only difference was the closeness they felt, the skin on skin, with nothing in between. Martino gasped, as he always did, when he felt Nico inside him, wrapping his arms around him tighter. Nico fell into a rhythm, slow and deep, placing rose petal kisses on Martino’s throat and collar bone.

“Nico,” Martino whispered, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Nico.” He gave the silken strands a slight tug, and Nico looked up, his hips stilling. “This is kind of uncomfortable.”

Nico looked down at their bodies, the almost awkward arch of Martino’s back as he tried to keep his ass off the floor. He kissed Martino once more before slipping out, Martino whining slightly. He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and they both wedged it beneath Martino’s hips.

“Better?” Nico asked softly, leaning down to kiss Martino’s chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple.

“Much,” Martino sighed, his breath hitching in his throat as Nico moved up to nibble at his ear, the one with the earring. “Nico, please.”

Nico repositioned himself and slid back in, pausing for Martino to readjust. When Martino started to rock his hips, Nico fell back into his rhythm, softly kissing his lover as he held his hips in a tight grip. Martino gasped as Nico pushed into him further than before, one hand going to the base of Nico’s neck, the other to the floor above his own head as he normally did to grab the headrest of their beds. When Nico’s thrusts started to grow uneven, Martino traced his hand down Nico’s chest to his hips, grabbing his ass, trying to pull them closer than they already were. Moving down to kiss his neck, Nico’s breath was hot against his skin.

“Nico,” Martino whispered, hand smoothing up his back, trying again to get even closer. 

With one final thrust, Nico came, making the younger of the two gasp at the heat pooling deep inside him. He spurted between their stomachs, untouched, shaking. 

“Marti,” Nico whispered, slumping down on top of him, breathing fast and deep. “Marti, Marti, Marti…”

“Nico…”

They stayed there for a few more seconds before Nico propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the man beneath him with a soft smile.

“Martino.”

“Nico.”

“I love you.”

Martino smiled. “I love you.”


End file.
